Various devices for organizing, securing and supporting bouquets have long been known and used. These devices include those designed to be hand held such as are used at weddings. These devices have been difficult or awkward to hold and are subject to being accidentally dropped. Many of them are designed with handles. Many have an integral handle which makes them bulky to ship and store. Others equipped with detachable handles have experienced difficulty in securing the handle and also in assuring its positive attachment to the main body of the holder.